Ich atme ein, ich atme aus
by Minou1
Summary: -„Dein Sohn ist hübsch geworden, Lucius"-„Vielleicht kann er, bis morgen hier bleiben, oder auch länger"-„Keine Angst, mein schöner. Ich werde wieder kommen, zu dir, zu Elias und dem Baby. Alles wird gut. Ich komme wieder! Ich liebe dich!" (Diese drei Zitate sind nicht zusammenhängend!) Innerhalb von einem Tag, kann sich alles verändern.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr lieben :)  
Bei habe ich die Story schon hochgeladen und möchte dies nun auch hier tun. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Titel: Ich atme ein, ich atme aus  
Autor: kat2  
Rating: P18-Slash...sicher ist sicher :)  
Pairing: TomxDraco, weitere folgen  
Warnings: Slash  
Claimer: Die Charaktere an sich gehören JKR  
Disclaimer: Die story  
Story: Innerhalb von einem Tag, kann sich alles verändern

Und ich suche noch eine Beta, falls jemand Lust hat:)

-  
~Flashback I~

„Dein Sohn ist hübsch geworden, Lucius". Draco schluckte, hielt aber ehrfürchtig den Kopf gesenkt. Es gefiel ihm nicht, was sie über ihn redeten, aber was sollte er großartig tun. Er kannte genug Geschichten über den dunklen Lord und keine einzige von ihnen war gut. In dem Moment war er nur froh, dass man ihm sein unwohl sein nicht anmerkte. Er war lange genug darauf getrimmt worden, Gefühle und ähnliches nicht zu zeigen, wenn er es nicht wollte und genau in dem Moment wollte er dies sicher nicht.  
Lucius verneigte sich nun noch etwas tiefer, vor dem Lord, „Danke MyLord" kam es leise und kühl über dessen Lippen. Draco würde sich am liebsten übergeben, weil die Art und Weise, wie sein Vater sich dem dunkeln Lord darbot nur lächerlich war. Ihm war klar, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, aber trotzdem war es alles andere als schön, zusehen wie sein sonst so stolzer Vater, sich so unterwarf.

Ein paar Tage später, war das nächste Treffen. Wieder standen sein Vater und Draco, nachdem Treffen, bei dem dunklen Lord und wieder ging es um ihn, was Draco nicht gerade mit wohl wollen feststellte. Es war nie ein gutes Zeichen, wenn der dunkle Lord über einen redete.  
„Vielleicht kann er, bis morgen hier bleiben, oder auch länger" die kühle Stimme des dunklen Lordes jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Und man merkte, dass es kein ‚vielleicht' gab, sondern soeben ein direkter Befehl ausgesprochen worden war. Erschrocken richtete er den Blick auf, zum Lord, senkte ihn aber gleich wieder, als sein Vater ihn warnend an stupste. Sein Herz raste und Angst machte sich in ihm breit. Was war wenn er nicht hier blieben wollte? Wenn er wieder mit nachhause wollte? Aber daran war natürlich nicht zu denken. Sein Vater gab gleich die Zustimmung und Draco selbst musste die Tränen zurück schlucken. Zu gerne hätte er laut gesagt, dass er nicht hier bleiben wollte, aber das ging nicht. Man würde ihn foltern und Gott weiß was mit ihm anstellen, sollte er sich dem Wunsch des Lordes entziehen wollen.  
Draco wurde, von einem Hauselfen, nach oben in eines der Zimmer gebracht. Er hörte, wie hinter ihm die Tür wieder verschlossen und ein Schlüssel umgedreht wurde und spürte, wie nun doch eine Träne ihren Weg über seine Wange fand. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr geweint, aber gerade fühlte er sich ausgeliefert und verlassen.  
Langsam hob er den Blick und ließ ihn durch das helle Zimmer gleiten. Ein weißer Schrank stand links von ihm, vermutlich für Kleidung und ein größeres Bett in der Mitte. Rechts war eine Tür. Er schluckte, ging aber von Neugierde getrieben, langsam auf diese zu und öffnete sie. Dahinter befand sich ein schönes, großes Badezimmer und im gleichen Moment fragte er sich, was das hier sollte. Wieso hatte der dunkle Lord ihn hierbehalten und in ein solch feines Zimmer stecken wollen? Normalerweise blieb man hier, um im Kerker zu schmoren. Aber das hier, es sah fast so aus wie auf Malfoy Manor und er musste sich stark in Erinnerung rufen, dass er sich bei dem wohl mächtigsten Zauberer, der existierte, befand. Für ihn hatte Dumbledore nämlich keine Macht. Der alte Mann tat gerne so, spielte sich gerne auf und er war vermutlich stärker als fast alle anderen existierenden Zauberer, aber wäre er der stärkste, hätte er es bereits geschafft den dunklen Lord zu besiegen.  
Er dreht sich wieder ins Zimmer und bemerkte jetzt erst den großen Kamin mit der Sitzecke an der anderen Ecke des Zimmers. Kurz huschelte sein Blick zur Tür, die Angst, dass jeder Zeit jemand rein kommen konnte, war doch all gegenwärtig. Wenn man sich hier umsah, konnte man wirklich nicht glauben, wem das Haus gehörte, weswegen auch die Angst langsam verschwand, während er auf die Sitzecke, vor dem Kamin, zuging und sich langsam in einen Sessel sinken ließ. Was sollte er nun hier? Was würde man mit ihm machen? Oder sollte er hier verhungern oder ähnliches?  
Plötzlich hörte er, wie der Schlüssel gedreht wurde und die Tür sich öffnete. Erschrocken stand er auf und stand dann kerzengrade da. Sein Herzschlag entspannte sich langsam wieder, als er einen, wirklich gutaussehenden, jungen Mann auf sich zukommen sah. Das schwarze Haar war nicht ganz kurz und Strähnen fielen in sein Gesicht. Die blauen Augen strahlten ihn freundlich an und Dracos Herz machte automatisch einen kleinen Hüpfer und er wurde leicht rot „Ähm…" doch er wurde unterbrochen.  
„Du siehst…überrascht aus. Hättest nicht gedacht, dass es hier so aussieht oder?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf und wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Er ließ es zu, dass der andere näher kam und sah ihn dann wieder kühl an. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er gerade so lange gebraucht hatte, um sich zu fassen. Es war, als wären all seine guten Vorsätze verschwunden. „Du erkennst mich nicht, das überrascht mich nicht" er ließ kurz seine roten Augen aufblitzen und Draco keuchte und ging gleich auf die Knie.  
„My Lord, verzeiht, wie dumm, töricht und respektlos von mir". Aber wieso hatte er das getan? Wieso hatte er sich dieses andere, fremde Aussehen gegeben? Das ergab doch keinen Sinn.  
„Keine Angst kleiner, ich tue dir nichts". Er spürte eine Hand auf seinem Rücken und wie ihm langsam aufgeholfen wurde, „Ich kann dir nichts tun Draco. Kein magisches Wesen, kann seinem Seelenpartner etwas tun". Und in diesem Moment veränderte sich Dracos leben von Grund auf.

~Flashback I Ende~

~Flashback II~

Draco nahm Toms Hand und sah ihn flehend an „Tom bitte…". Doch er wurde gleich wieder von seinem wütenden Partner unterbrochen.  
„Hör auf, Draco! Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass ich das tun muss…" schon lange hatte Tom ihn nicht mehr aus diesen roten Augen angesehen. Das letzte Mal, als Tom ihm vor drei Jahren erklärt hatte, dass Draco sein Seelenpartner war und Draco daraufhin versucht hatte zu fliehen. Mit Händen und Füßen hatte er sich gewehrt und war doch nicht entkommen, was auch gut gewesen war. Er hatte Tom kennen gelernt, den richtigen Tom, und sich sehr schnell in ihn verliebt.  
„Aber…" doch wieder wurde er unterbrochen, dabei wollte er doch nur nicht, dass Tom etwas dummes tat. Er wollte ihn doch nur nicht verlieren.  
„Kein aber Draco! Du weißt, dass ich wünschte, dass ich es ändern könnte. Ich will dir sicher nicht so eine Angst machen, aber es wird schon schief gehen" er sah Draco liebevoll in die Augen und lächelte ihn sanft an. Seine Fingerspitzen glitten über seine Wange, wo sich keine zwei Sekunden später auch seine Lippen hinlegten.  
Doch Dracos Angst wurde dadurch keineswegs genommen „Kannst du nicht einfach allen die Wahrheit sagen?" flüsterte der kleinere leise und sah auf seine Hände. War es denn so unverständlich dass er Angst hatte? Scheinbar schon, denn Tom rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich um.  
„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich gehe einfach ins Ministerium und sage denen: Hallo liebe Leute. Mein Name ist Thomas Slytherin-Gryffindor, auch bekannt als Tom Riddle, oder Lord Voldemort und ich möchte euch jetzt mal die Wahrheit sagen, wo ihr alle so ein schlimmes Bild über mich habt. JA ich weiß, ich sehe anders aus als sonst, aber der schlangen scheiß ist auch nur eine dämliche Illusion" er lachte spöttisch und drehte sich wieder zu Draco um, der nun Tränen in den Augen hatte und ihn seinerseits kopfschüttelnd ansah.  
„Du bist ein Arsch, Tom weißt du das eigentlich? Aber schön, geh nach Hogwarts, stell dich Potter und verreck doch! Lass mich alleine, das willst du doch eh die ganze Zeit! Mich Elias und das verdammte Kind, mit dem du mich jetzt schon wieder geschwängert hast!" schon während Dracos erstem Satz, war Tom Richtung Tür gegangen, wo er sich nun langsam umdrehte und Draco genau ansah. Auf sein geflüstertes ‚Bitte?' konnte Draco nur zu Boden sehen „Du hast mich schon verstanden". Aber man merkte deutlich, dass Draco es nicht so meinte und auch Tom merkte dies. Er ging langsam auf seinen Partner zu und zog ihn an sich.  
„Keine Angst, mein schöner. Ich werde wieder kommen, zu dir, zu Elias und dem Baby. Alles wird gut. Ich komme wieder! Ich liebe dich!"

~Flashback II Ende~

Aber er kam nicht wieder. Harry gewann den Kampf. Tom starb und Draco war allein mit zwei Kindern.

-

Einen wunderschönen, weiteren Sonntag Abend:)


	2. Chapter 2

Guten Morgen meine Lieben!

Viel Spaß und einen schönen Freitag noch

1.

Ein junger Mann, Anfang 26 stand am Fenster und sah hinaus in die Nacht. Es war eine recht schwüle Sommer Nacht, aber das interessierte den jungen Mann nicht wirklich. Seine kühlen grauen Augen glitten über die Landschaft, aber eine Art von Gefühl konnte man darin nicht erkennen. Sein blondes, einst so strahlendes Haar, fiel ihm glatt über die Ohren und hing etwas in seiner Stirn. Er machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe sich zu stylen oder ähnliches. Wozu auch, es gab niemanden, den es interessieren könnte.  
Vor acht Jahren, war er noch der Eisprinz von Slytherin gewesen. Kühl, arrogant, aber lebensfroh, zumindest bei den Leuten, die er besser kannte. Nichts war ihm wichtiger gewesen, als seine Freunde. Jetzt, sechs Jahre später, hatte er keine Freunde mehr, weil er sich vor ihnen zurück gezogen hatte, bis sie es aufgegeben hatten. Er hatte seinen Partner verloren, den Verlust schmerz wollte er nicht noch einmal erleben. Seine Kinder konnte er nicht von sich stoßen, bei seinen Freunden war dies jedoch sehr wohl möglich gewesen. Am Anfang hatte es geschmerzt, aber mit dem Tot seines Partners war auch ein großer Teil von ihm selbst gestorben. Diese zwei Kinder, die er nicht von sich stoßen konnte, diese zwei lebensfrohen, glücklichen Kinder, hielten ihn am leben. Sie waren aufgeweckt und fanden jeden Tag etwas neues, um ihn zu nerven, aber sie zeigten ihm, wieso er damals nicht einfach vom Turm gesprungen war. Sie waren das einzige, was er von Tom noch hatte und er würde sie um nichts in der Welt aufgeben.  
Er schreckte aus den Gedanken auf, als er seine Zimmertür aufgehen hörte „Daddy?" vernahm er sogleich die leise Stimme seiner 5-jährigen Tochter Sarah. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen an. Ohne das schwache Mondlicht, welches in das Zimmer schien, hätte er sie im Dunkeln gar nicht ausmachen können. Aber es musste so dunkel sein, denn sonst fand er nachts einfach keine Ruhe, er wurde ständig durch das Mondlicht und die dadurch entstehenden Gestalten geweckt. Dabei wusste er, dass es nur Schatten der Gegenstände im Raum waren, aber dennoch sah er immer so genau hin, bis er schließlich wach war und das brachte keinem etwas, denn dann war er am nächsten Tag gereizt und wirklich unerträglich.  
Langsam ließ er sich an der Wand runter und hockte sich vor sie „Was ist denn los, Prinzessin?". Er sprach nur leise, weil sie eben so leise gesprochen hatte, nahm sie jedoch gleich auf den Arm, als sie auf ihn zukam und strich durch ihr blondes, langes Haar. Es war so unglaublich weich, aber das machten die Veela-Gene, welche sie von ihm geerbt hatte. Von dem Vampir, den ihr Vater verkörpert hatte, sah man bei ihr kaum etwas, dafür jedoch umso mehr bei Elias. Bei den Charaktereigenschaften der beiden war es dafür ganz anders. Elias war eher der ruhige, kühle und Sarah sagte ehrlich was sie dachte und das nicht zu leise, sie wehrte sich wenn ihr etwas nicht passte und zeigte dann auch mal, was in ihr steckte.  
Seine Arme legten sich um sie. Sein Körper war wohl das einzige, was sich nicht wirklich verändert hatte. Er hatte weiter gegessen und war weiter joggen gegangen, auch wenn er sich mehr als einmal dazu hatte zwingen müssen, aber dann hatte er Elias rufen gehört, oder das Weinen von Sarah vernommen und nicht anders gekonnt, als seine Mahlzeit aufzuessen. Er musste stark sein für die beiden, damit sie ihm nicht weggenommen wurden. Aber auch das Spielen mit ihnen und dass er sie des Öfteren durch die Gegend trug und viel mit ihnen Spazieren ging, half ihm. Es half ihm seine leichten Muskeln aufrecht zu erhalten und es hielt ihn fit. Auf jeden fall war es besser, als den ganzen Tag nur hier im Zimmer zu sitzen.  
„Ich habe ein Monster im Traum gesehen…es ist unter meinem Bett, Daddy. Ganz sicher. Es ist ganz doll böse und will mir wehtun" nun traten Tränen in ihre hübschen Augen. Sanft wog er sie hin und her und sprach ihr beruhigende Worte zu, bis sie sich wieder beruhigte. Dann stand er schmunzelnd mit ihr auf und ging rüber zu der kleinen Sitzecke. Das hier war das Zimmer, in welches Tom ihn damals hat bringen lassen, bevor Draco wusste, wer der dunkle Lord wirklich war und dass dieser eigentlich sein Gefährte war. Er hatte nichts hier drin verändert, weil es ihn immer an das erste richtige Treffen mit seinem Mann erinnern sollte. Somit stand auch die Sitzecke noch vor dem schönen, großen Kamin, den er jetzt mit einer Handbewegung anmachte, damit etwas Licht ins Zimmer fiel. Zudem fand er, dass ein Kaminfeuer einem mehr innere Wärme, Sicherheit und Geborgenheit gab, als es ein Deckenlicht je könnte.  
„Ein Monster also. Und was hat es getan?" Wie froh er doch darüber war, dass er sich von den Kindern, da sie noch so klein waren, nicht verstecken brauchte. Dass sie nicht merkten, wenn mit ihrem Daddy etwas nicht stimmte. Sie spürten es vermutlich irgendwo, aber solange er lächelte und ihnen sagte, dass alles gut sei, würden sie es von sich schieben. Ihm war klar, dass das nicht immer so sein würde, aber zumindest die erste Zeit. Er wusste zwar nicht genau, was in ihren kleinen Köpfen vor sich ging, aber wäre es anders, wären sie wohl nicht so lebensfroh und würden immer über das ganze Gesicht strahlen, egal was geschah, egal was war. Sie würden sich wohl nicht benehmen wie alle anderen Kinder in ihrem Alter. Alle Kinder aus ihrem Kindergarten. Er hoffte zumindest, dass dies so war und redete es sich auch äußerst gerne ein.  
„Es hat mich angeschaut, mit roten Augen" mit diesen Worten riss sie ihn schon das zweite Mal heute Nacht aus den Gedanken. Und gleich kam ihm wieder Tom in den Kopf. Die roten Augen…Vampire bekamen rote Augen, wenn sie äußerst wütend waren, Tom hatte zwei Mal rote Augen bekommen, während Draco dabei war, wegen Draco. Zwei Mal in sechs Jahren, das war doch eine gute Bilanz. So wenig schafften nicht viele Paare, aber Draco driftete schon wieder mit seinen Gedanken ab und dieses Mal merkte er es auch selbst.  
Er wendete den Blick ihr zu und sah in ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen, welche sie dann doch von Tom hatte. Ihre wunderschönen, blauen Augen sahen ihn unsicher an und huschten leicht hin und her, vermutlich, da sie nicht wusste, welches seiner Augen sie eher fixieren sollte. Wieder strich er mit der Hand sanft durch ihr langes, weiches Haar und dann langsam über ihre Wange. Sie hatte oft Albträume. Wieso wusste er nicht, aber es machte ihm Sorgen, denn er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Und es schien auch kein Arzt weiter zu wissen, was ihm noch mehr Sorgen bereitete, denn diese wussten doch sonst immer alles. Wieso also nicht jetzt?!  
Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an „Dich angeschaut? Dann schau zurück und streck ihm die Zunge raus, oder schneid Grimassen, dass mag er ganz und gar nicht". Das entlockte ihr doch ein Kichern und sie kuschelte sich näher an ihren Daddy, „Möchtest du heute Nacht bei mir schlafen, Mäuschen?" sie nickte erleichtert, hatte wohl nur darauf gewartet denn zwei Minuten später konnte er ihren ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atem hören. Er blieb aber noch eine Weile so mit ihr sitzen, bevor er das Feuer ausmachte, aufstand, zum Bett ging und sich mit ihr hinlegte. Sie krabbelte gleich ganz tief unter die Decke und rutschte zu ihm, so dass er sanft den Arm um ihre kleine Hüfte legen konnte. „Ich bin da Maus. Ich passe auf dich auf, beschütze dich und Sorge dafür, dass es niemals jemanden gibt, der dir zu nahe kommt" lächelnd küsste er sie auf die Stirn und schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er sie wieder aufriss und sich erschrocken umdrehte, doch er sah nichts durch die Dunkelheit. Schnell machte er das Licht im Kamin an und sah sich gehetzt im Raum um, aber da war nichts. Alles stand da, wo es stehen sollte, alles war an seinem richtigen Fleck und doch spürte er immer noch die Gänsehaut in seinem Nacken, das Gefühl, dass einen jemand beobachtete, wobei das eigentlich unmöglich war, denn hier kam niemand rein. Das Haus wurde damals von Tom so gut geschützt, es sollte ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit sein, dass irgendjemand fremdes hier so schnell rein und auch wieder raus kam.  
Er ließ sich langsam wieder ins Kissen sinken, vergrub sich tiefer unter der Decke und legte wieder den Arm um Sarah /Alles wird gut…nicht paranoid werden/ dachte er nun und das Gefühl legte sich langsam wieder.  
Dennoch dauerte es weitere zwanzig Minuten, bis er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er ans schlafen denken konnte und eine weitere Stunde, bis er dann wirklich langsam ins Land der Träume sank. Er wollte nicht schlafen, wusste er doch, was er träumen würde und dass er am nächsten Morgen wieder mit Tränen in die Augen aufwachen würde

~Traum~

Tom Slytherin-Gryffindor ließ seine Beine in den Pool baumeln und sah nachdenklich aufs Wasser „Hatte sie schon wieder den Traum?" fragte er Draco leise. Dieser nickte und ließ sich neben Tom nieder. Er wusste, dass Tom tot war und dennoch malte er sich jede Nacht von neuem aus, wie er hier mit ihm saß und sie über das geschehene redeten. Es war so schön und fühlte sich so richtig an. Er war nicht alleine und glücklich, „Das muss aufhören Baby, du musst heraus finden, was sie hat, das geht so nicht. Rote Augen…wer sieht denn schon rote Augen, süßer. Sie Träumt von Vampiren…wieso?" er seufzte leise. Sein Blick glitt nun zu Draco und er strich langsam über seine Wange. Draco konnte nichts sagen, er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ich liebe dich, mein schöner, mein wunderschöner Mann…" Toms Worte ließen eine warme Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken wandern.  
„Und jetzt…wach auf…"

Und wieder Ende im Gelände für heute.  
Meinungen? Wünsche? Ein paar KOmmentare wären aber ganz nett, damit ich sehen kann, ob und wie euch die Story gefällt und dann fühlt es sich auch einfach besser an:D 

Bis die Tage !:)


End file.
